brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Route 14
}} Route 14 is a cavern route that connects Fluoruma City to Route 15. In order to progress, the player has to obtain the Harvest Badge and a Pokémon with HM8 Rock Climb. This route is divided into 2 parts — the first part features the abandoned ruins of an old city destroyed by the "Crystal Beast", attracting many tourists and historians from all over Roria, while the second part is a partly frozen cave leading to Route 15. Notable Events Catching Crystal Onix The houses and the city in this route were destroyed by a crystal Pokémon at least a century ago. The beast was dormant for a long time, but it is reported to have reawakened and attacked some miners on this route. The true identity of this beast is from the Pokémon Anime, and it has an encounter rate of 1/1600 (0.0625%), surpassing Roaming Pokémon to be the rarest Wild Pokémon in-game. It is also a "Shiny-locked" Pokémon in-game, meaning that there is no version of Crystal Onix. 3 Protectors and the Titan When the Crystal Beast went on a rampage and destroyed the city more than a century ago on Route 14, the citizens called upon the 3 Protectors to wake up the Titan, which had always protected the people. A great match commenced between the Crystal Beast and the Titan. Eventually, the Crystal Beast was defeated and was forced to flee. While the people relocated to Fluoruma City, the Titan returned to its slumber. A door is seen around the top of Route 14 ruins, with "The Three Protectors will awaken the Titan" written on it. Catching and having the first 3 of the Legendary Titans — Regirock, Registeel and Regice, present in party will open the door, thus allowing access to Titans' Throng, where the final Titan awaits the player... or does it? Betrayal! At the end of the route, some Eclipse Members are found trying to recruit Rival Tess, but she refuses to join the evil organization. The player arrives at the scene and defeats the 2 Grunts, but all of a sudden, the masked Eclipse Admin starts talking about reuniting with Tess and the player, revealing himself to be ...! Pokémon Wild Pokémon |- |- |Item5%=Magnet}} |- |Item5%=Black Belt}} |- |Item5%=Moon Stone}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- Trainers Old Ruins |- |- |Attack1 = Scary Face|Ability = Moxie|Attack2 = Facade|Attack3 = Crunch|Attack4 = Rock Climb}} |- |Attack1 = Earthquake|Ability = Intimidate|Attack2 = Sandstorm|Attack3 = Foul Play|Attack4 = Scary Face}} |- |Attack1 = Pin Missile|Attack2 = Energy Ball|Attack3 = Cotton Spore|Attack4 = Sandstorm}} |- |- |Attack1 = Agility|Ability = Keen Eye|Attack2 = Roost|Attack3 = Wing Attack|Attack4 = Tailwind}} |- |Attack1 = Power Gem|Attack2 = Discharge|Attack3 = Cotton Guard|Attack4 = Signal Beam}} |- |Attack1 = Venom Drench|Ability = Stench|Attack2 = Sucker Punch|Attack3 = Belch|Attack4 = Explosion}} |- |Attack1 = Shadow Ball|Ability = Stall|Attack2 = Foul Play|Attack3 = Quash|Attack4 = Mean Look}} |- |- |Attack1 = Moonlight|Attack2 = Guard Swap|Attack3 = Mean Look|Attack4 = Last Resort}} |- |Attack1 = Heal Block|Ability = Competitive|Attack2 = Telekinesis|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Charm}} |- |Attack1 = Slash|Ability = Inner Focus|Attack2 = Punishment|Attack3 = Snatch|Attack4 = Ice Shard}} |- Frozen Cave Exit |- |- |- |Attack1 = Gastro Acid|Ability = Shed Skin|Attack2 = Belch|Attack3 = Coil|Attack4 = Haze}} |- |Attack1 = Sludge Bomb|Ability = Levitate|Attack2 = Explosion|Attack3 = Destiny Bond|Attack4 = Belch}} |- |Attack1 = Crunch|Ability = Shed Skin|Attack2 = Belch|Attack3 = Coil|Attack4 = Wring Out}} |- |- |Attack1 = Pin Missile|Ability = Sand Veil|Attack2 = Energy Ball|Attack3 = Sandstorm|Attack4 = Cotton Spore}} |- |Attack1 = Taunt|Ability = Immunity|Attack2 = Swords Dance|Attack3 = Close Combat|Attack4 = X-Scissor}} |- |Attack1 = Scary Face|Ability = Moxie|Attack2 = Crunch|Attack3 = Facade|Attack4 = Rock Climb}} |- |- |Attack1 = Agilty|Ability = Motor Drive|Attack2 = Wild Charge|Attack3 = Thrash|Attack4 = Ion Deluge}} |- |Attack1 = Chip Away|Ability = Rivalry|Attack2 = Thrash|Attack3 = Earth Power|Attack4 = Megahorn}} |- |Attack1 = Amnesia|Attack2 = Psych Up|Attack3 = Psychic|Attack4 = Rain Dance}} |- |Attack1 = Roar|Ability = Intimidate|Attack2 = Odour Sleuth|Attack3 = Fire Fang|Attack4 = Extreme Speed}} |- |Attack1 = Hydro Pump|Attack2 = Last Resort|Attack3 = Muddy Water|Attack4 = Haze}} |- Items |- }} |- |- |- |- Trivia * Since Beldum is among those Pokémon with the lowest possible catch rate like many Legendary and Mythical Pokémon, it is mandatory to stock up on Dusk Balls bought in Poké Ball Emporium beforehand in order to successfully catch one. **Also, it is worth noting that Beldum's only move is , which causes recoil damage. Therefore, players are recommended to use a Ghost-type Pokémon in order to prevent it from knocking itself out. * Crystal Onix was originated from the Pokémon Anime, where it made its only appearance in the 87th episode of the second season. * Punk Guy Nathaniel's team gives more than 6500 EXP Points in total upon defeat, making him optimal for training Pokémon in levels once the player acquires the Harvest Badge. **As of the Version 0.16 update for Safari Zone on 1st December, 2017, Beach Bum Joe on Decca Beach now outclasses Nathaniel as an EXP hotspot. 14 Category:Caves Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns